1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilizer provided with a stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle stabilizer provided with a stabilizer bar connects the stabilizer bar to a suspension of a vehicle and stabilizes the attitude of the vehicle by utilizing a reaction force of the stabilizer bar. For example, the vehicle stabilizer is constructed so that opposite ends of the U-shaped stabilizer bar are coupled to operating parts of the suspension, and a torsion part of the stabilizer bar is fixed to a vehicle body by a fixing member and serves to receive a torsional reaction force.
Conventionally, a rubber bush is used for the fixing member to fix the torsion part of the stabilizer bar to the vehicle body frame. Specifically, the rubber bush is provided with a hole portion through which the stabilizer bar is passed and a notch for opening the hole portion. The notch is opened in assembling the rubber bush to the stabilizer, and the rubber bush is attached to the vehicle body frame by means of bolts or the like with the aid of, for example, a U-shaped mounting fixture.
Also known is an example in which a rubber bush is fixed to a stabilizer bar with an adhesive agent or by vulcanization molding or the like. In the case of this rubber bush, no gap is formed between the stabilizer bar and the rubber bush. If a torsional motion acts on the stabilizer bar as the suspension moves up and down, the rubber bush is deformed correspondingly. Thus, functions and effects for the stabilizer can be obtained by the deformation of the rubber bush as well as by a torsional action of the torsion part.
[Patent Document 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-27311
However, the fixing member configured so that the stabilizer bar is passed through the hole portion of the rubber bush and fixed to the frame by means of the mounting fixture cannot fully restrain the movement of the stabilizer bar.
In some cases, therefore, the stabilizer bar may rotate around its axis or move axially with respect to the rubber bush. Thereupon, a noise may be produced by the stabilizer bar and the rubber bush that rub against each other, and the stabilizing effect of the stabilizer may vary.
Further, fixing the rubber bush to the stabilizer bar requires, for example, a process for holding them in a heating furnace for a long time and entails a high cost. In replacing the rubber bush, moreover, the rubber bush must be removed from the stabilizer bar by cutting, melting, or some other operation. In addition, a new rubber bush must be fixed to the stabilizer bar with an adhesive agent or by vulcanization molding or the like, thus the replacement of the rubber bush requires much labor.